1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color-measuring apparatus, a print control apparatus, and a print control method.
2. Related Art
As a recording apparatus, for example, an ink jet printer which discharges ink droplets from a recording head to a printing medium has been known. In addition, for adjusting a color of an image being printed on the printing medium, the ink jet printer performs printing of test patterns on the printing medium, reads printed media of the test patterns by a scanner, and calculates a correction value correcting print data for forming a printing image based on a read value of the test pattern. In JP-A-2011-201216, a method is disclosed in which the concentration unevenness (spot) corresponding to a dot row is corrected by calculating the correction value for correcting a recording concentration in every dot row (raster).
As the ink jet printer, there is a large printer which performs printing on a printing medium having a relatively large size, for example, a roll sheet having a width of an A0-sized sheet, an A1-sized sheet, or the like of Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS). In such a large-sized printer, since a printing width thereof does not fit to a reading width of the scanner, it is not possible to obtain the correction values in every dot row with the above described method, and it is not possible to correct the concentration unevenness in every dot row of the printing image. In addition, if the scanner does not exist, a correction in the same manner cannot be performed.
Moreover, problems described above is not limited to the large-sized printer or an ink jet printer, and further, not limited to the recording apparatus, the same problems exist with regard to various apparatuses.